wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Disney File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Tiny.png|Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir from Tangled. Mickey Mouse (on a Double U Dee's (WD's) billboard) Bolt from Bolt (on a lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man) Nintendo Bowser.png|Bowser from Super Mario Bros. File:Super_mushroom.png|A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * An NES Controller (As the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room) * Ducks from Duck Hunt. (As an obstacle in Fix-It Felix, Jr.) * Mario (Mentioned only) SEGA Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.39.57 AM.png|Dr. Eggman from Sonic Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.52.44 AM.png|Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.09.40 AM.png|Cyril from House of the Dead Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.14.57 AM.png|Neff from Altered Beast Centurion_AlteredBeast.jpg|The Centurion from Altered Beast * Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic *Amy Rose from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Espio the Chameleon from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Bean the Dynamite from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Bark the Polarbear from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Fang the Sniper from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *''Virtua Cop'' arcade machine makes an appearance in the film *The internet meme "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" from the Sega Mega Drive game Zero Wing is written as grafitti on a wall at the Game Central Station. Capcom Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.42.42 AM.png|M. Bison from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.53.41 AM.png|Chun-Li from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.56.14 AM.png|Zangief from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 3.26.11 PM.png|Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter Cammy.jpg|Cammy from Street Fighter blanka_in_wreck_it_ralph.jpg|Blanka from Street Fighter EHonda_StreetFighter.jpg|E. Honda from Street Fighter Dhalsim_StreetFighter.jpg|Dhalsim from Street Fighter Guile_StreetFighter.jpg|Guile from Street Fighter Sagat_StreetFighter.jpg|Sagat from Street Fighter Namco Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.13.14 PM.png|Clyde from Pac-Man Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.18.50 PM.png|Inky, Blinky, and Pinky from Pac-Man Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.26.57 PM.png|Taizo Hori from Dig Dug wreckitralph-fygarpooka001.jpg|Pooka and Fygar from Dig Dug pacmanwrkecitralph.PNG|Pac-Man from Pac-Man. Ms. Pac-Man from Pac-Man Midway Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.23.05 PM.png|Paperboy from Paperboy Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.31.14 PM.png|Root Beer Tapper from Tapper Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.55.58 PM.png|Smoke from Mortal Kombat Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.06.25 PM.png|Kano from Mortal Kombat SpaceInvader.jpg|An alien from Space Invaders Cowboys from Root Beer Tapper Gottlieb Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 12.09.49 PM.png|Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam, Ugg from Q*bert Atari Images11111.jpg|Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong Knight from Joust Konami *Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series (mentioned only). * Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.37.01 PM.png|Frogger from Frogger Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.14.11 PM.png|Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution Exclamation point.png| The Exclamation Point from the Metal Gear series Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the TMNT arcade cabinet. Activision * Pitfall Harry from Pitfall II: Lost Caverns Squaresoft * Aerith from Final Fantasy VII is referenced in the Game Central Station, with the graffiti "Aerith Lives!" This is also a cross-reference with the Tron: Legacy phrase "Flynn Lives!" * There is grafitti on the wall showing a crown that looks like the one in Kingdom Hearts. Data East burgertime_in_wreck_it_ralph.jpg|Peter Pepper from BurgerTime False rumored cameos These are characters that people believe to have seen in the movie while not actually being there. Most of these can even be found in many lists of cameos around the web. *Maximus from Tangled: a white horse in Game Central Station was rumored to be Maximus, but it's actually a generic white horse with no similarity to him other than its color. *Sora from Kingdom Hearts: one of the sprites in the gameplay scene of Tapper was believed by many to belong to Sora. It was actually proven to just be one of the many generic cowboys in the game, only with matching colors to Sora. *Moogle from the Final Fantasy series: In one of the first renders of Game Central Station, some white and red shapes were believed to be Moogles with their pom-poms. The same image viewed in higher definition shows those shapes to actually be the shirts and pants of generic sport games characters. *Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina from the Mario series: In a Game Central Station crowd scene two ladies wearing small crowns and having respectively a yellow dress and brown hair, and a blue dress and blonde hair, can clearly be seen walking by Chun-Li. These were believed by many to be Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina from the Mario series of games. While the similarity of the "Daisy" one is debatable, the other one actually looks nothing like Rosalina other than her hair and dress colors. It's more likely these were intended as generic video game princesses, also considering that in a previous scene there was an unidentifiable lady in a blue dress, but with brown hair. *Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella: a first glance at the two ladies believed to be Daisy and Rosalina (see above) made people believe they were classic Disney Princesses Belle and Cinderella. A better look reveals the two to look nothing like them. *Link from The Legend of Zelda: It is believed that Link made a cameo, but a closer look shows that it's just a bear with a green cap. File:WiR_moogle1.png|The image that started the rumor of Moogle being in Wreck-It Ralph File:Wreck-ItRalph_Princesses_Chun-Li_&_Sonic.png|The two princesses walking with Chun-Li. Category:Characters